If I Fell
by somebodythatyouusedtoknow
Summary: A prompt fic and a series of drabbles about the relationship between Blaine and Kurt. Rated T for safety. Latest chapter: Written in the Snow...
1. The Boy With The Eyes

**Hey everyone! So I wrote this drabble because I was bored and I needed a break from school work and my other stories. I have decided to make this a prompt fic. So you can review and send me ideas or PM me. The prompts can be of any length you want. Also at times I will just add my random drabbles to here. Most of the stories will spin-off form **_**Glee- **_**just telling you that.**

**So here it is my first drabble. Hope you like it!**

_**The boy with the eyes.**_

The little boy was sitting alone on the swing, holding the chains loosely in his hands staring down at the ground as if not really seeing it. His light brown fringe was hanging away from his face and if you stood close enough you could hear the small sobs that were coming from him. Blaine standing three feet from him could hear these sobs and it hurt him to hear them. He didn't know why though.

He stepped a little closer, brushing a stray curl out of his face and asked, "Are you okay?" the brown haired boy looked up and Blaine gasped. The boy's eyes were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It was almost impossible to tell what colour his eyes were, not only because they were filled with tears, but because every time you blinked it was if they changed colour. At first they were blue, then green and then grey. Blaine stared intently at the boy who shook his head.

"You wanna talk about it? I'm Blaine," and he held out his hand, this is what he had seen grown-ups do when they greeted other grown-ups. They boy took the hand, holding it only for a moment before letting it drop.

"I'm Kurt. My mummy died and I miss her." He looked back down at his feet, which he was now kicking at the dirt.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that. My grandma died a while ago. She was always nice to me and always gave me the best hugs and she was never mean to me like my daddy." Blaine was kind of stumped as to what tell Kurt.

"Your daddy is mean to you, why?" Kurt lifted his head slightly.

"My daddy said that boys should only like girls. He says that boys shouldn't like other boys," he had never told anybody this before, except his grandma.

"You don't like girls?" Kurt was looking straight at Blaine who shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You don't have to talk to me anymore if you don't want to." Most people he met didn't really like being around him.

"No I like boys too," Kurt said happy that he had found someone like him.

"Blaine," a voice rang out through the park followed by a call of "Kurt!"

"That's my daddy. Who was that?" Kurt asked standing up.

"It was Rosie, my nanny." Blaine said standing when a young woman came up to him, followed by a tall man.

"Blaine, come on. Your parents need for you to get ready for dinner."

"But Rosie, I want to stay here and play with my new friend!" He protested and she sighed in exasperation.

"We can schedule some play dates if you want?" The man asked and the faces of both boys lit up.

"Yes please daddy!" Kurt pleaded, bouncing on the balls on his feet.

After a quick conversation between the two adults, both boys were walking off, waving at each other.

**Seventeen years later**

"I now pronounce you husbands, you may now kiss," and without hesitation, the slightly shorter of the two pulled the other in close whispering "I love you" before gently pressing his lips to his husbands. Their guests erupted into congratulatory applause as the two broke apart from each other staring straight into the eyes of their beloved.

Seventeen years on and Kurt's eyes were still the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen.

**Did you like it? It was interesting to write.**

**Please send me prompts and reviews….**

**And until next time… have fun! **


	2. Aroma

**So I am back to my drabbling. I have used a random word generator for this and I have a list of approximately 140 words. Well 146 but still…. So I will go through the list and eventually like stop. I am also accepting prompts for this. **

**So have fun? Is that the right sentiment?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**(…)**

**Aroma…**

Blaine sneezed which wouldn't have seemed so extraordinary but it was the third time he had sneezed in the past two minutes.

Kurt had noticed this and putting his hand over Blaine's asked, "Is everything okay?"

Blaine looked up from his work, with watery eyes, to meet the glasz ones of his boyfriend "Yeah I- um, I'm fine," and he went back to his calculus work.

"You sure because you look like you're about to cry and you sneeze," and to demonstrate his point the other sneezed, "every 30 seconds."

"Is that an aroma therapy candle?" Blaine asked gesturing to the pale green candle that was burning behind them.

Kurt stood up, walked over to the small bin that resided near his desk and reached into it, pulling out a wrapper. He read it for a moment and then said, "Yes it is. Why?"

"It kind of triggers my allergies," and Blaine let his head fall, embarrassed.

Kurt swore as he quickly extinguished the flame and walked back to the bed, where Blaine had continued his work in silence and wrapped his arm around the shorter boy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered into his ear.

"I didn't realise that it was an aroma therapy candle. I don't know why but they have more of an effect on my then normal candles do."

"So no more aroma therapy candles?" Kurt asked.

"No more aroma therapy candles," Blaine repeated.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review and send me prompts. **

**A bientot everyone! **


	3. You

**Hey everyone! Firstly I have a quick little story for all of you.**

**So I'm at school and I take out my phone to check my email and I have fourteen emails all regarding people reviewing, favouriting and adding this story to their alerts. I was absolutely astounded that people had taken to this story. So thank you. It made my day to see that.**

**So I decided to do a prompt today because I have already received about four prompts. **

**So the prompt was from **_**njferrell During the Gap attack-just as he starts to sing to Jeremiah...Blaine realised**____**he is singing to the WRONG boy.**_

**I thought this was a great idea so I decided to go with it and I'm going to do it from Blaine's point of view so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I totally own this just like Darren Criss is my best friend. Yeah I don't own it. **

**(…)**

**You…**

I was flicking through the clothes but not really seeing them as I searched the store for Jeremiah. I was surprised when the Warblers had accepted my proposal to sing to him but I guessed that I mainly had Kurt to thank for that. He had actually been the one to convince everyone else that this was a good idea yet when they called for a vote, I couldn't help but notice that Kurt's hand hadn't risen. I tried to dismiss it as something else but I didn't know what to dismiss it as.

I spotted Jeremiah and nudged Kurt gently which my shoulders and he looked up from the jumper that he was inspecting.

"There he is. The blonde one folding sweaters," I continued flicking through the clothes as I stared at him.

"I can see the appeal. That is quite a head of hair," Kurt said as he held up the jumper.

"His name is Jeremiah- if he and I got married, The Gap would give me a 50% discount." I stopped sighed and was overcome by a new wave of nerves, "We shouldn't be doing this we haven't even gone out on a real date yet," I turned to leave but felt two hands on my shoulders, stopping me.

"Come on, man up," and Kurt began pushing me towards Jeremiah, "He's gonna love you."

I took a deep breath and started walking towards Jeremiah but after a quick look back at Kurt, who was now talking to Nick. Nick put his hand on Kurt shoulder as he said something before they both ran to get in their places.

I couldn't understand the feeling that tore through me as Nick's hand touched Kurt's shoulder. It clawed its way through my stomach, grabbing at my intestines making them burn. I suddenly had an urge to go and either rip Nick's arm off or pull Kurt away.

I ignored this new feeling, though my insides were burning, and looked back at Jeremiah. But now, when I looked at him, he was just another person. He was just somebody. I looked back at Kurt and then back at Jeremiah and back to Kurt once more before the truth dawned on me. I turned on me heel and began walking towards Kurt.

"Come with me," I whispered frantically when I reached him and his eyes filled with confusion.

"But Jeremiah…" he trailed off, looking more confused than ever.

I grabbed his hand, a small current of electricity running through them, and led him out of the store, ignoring the calls from other Warblers behind us. Keeping my hold on his hand, I led him through the shopping centre until we reached a deserted area.

"Blaine!" and he tugged his hand from mine, "What are you doing?"

I looked around once more before I met his eyes. Realising that I had to do this, I put my hands on either side of his face and moved my head forward. Just before I pressed my lips to his I whispered, "This, because it was you, always you," and I pressed my lips to his.

The moment our lips met was the moment that everything else in the world was forgotten. I moved my hands gently down Kurt's neck, enjoying the soft skin under my callused fingers. I felt Kurt's hands settle on my hips as he pulled me in closer. It wasn't until I needed some air that I pulled back, resting my forehead against his.

"It was always you," I whispered again.

"It was always you too," and I felt his lips against mine again.

**(…)**

**So there you are I hope I did the prompt justice!**

**I hope you guys liked it. **

**Keep on prompting and reviewing.**

**Thanks everyone. Bye!**


	4. Hands

**Hey everyone!**

**So I basically got the idea for this one while watching my friend type. She types so fast and just stares at the screen while she does so. It's kind of mesmerising and scary at the same time. I knew that the next word on my list was 'hands' so I was pretty happy when I thought of this idea.**

**(…)**

**Hands…**

An arm wrapped around my waist and Blaine pulled me closer to his chest before intertwining our fingers together. I felt my body relax as the bare skin of my back met his chest and I moved my legs to wrap them around his. He rested his head on my shoulder so I could feel his warm breath against my ear.

He continued to play with my hands as he whispered, "I love these hands," and he rubbed his thumb against my palm. "They're so soft and beautiful. God I love them," and he kissed me just below my ear.

"I'm glad to hear that my hands have your stamp of approval," I whispered back, opening my hand up so Blaine could trace a spiral on the palm.

"They could be green and covered in warts and I would still think that they were the most beautiful hands in the world," and he started tracing on my fingers.

"I disagree," I said with a small shrug.

"And why is that?" I shivered when his breath hit my ear and turned around to face him.

"Because yours are the most beautiful in the world," and I kissed him.

We stayed like that for a moment before pulling apart, resting our foreheads together.

"I love you, Blaine," my voice could have been the nothing but the wind outside.

"I love your hands," and I laughed before pressing my lips to his again.

"And you, I guess."

**(…)**

**And another word done. I am currently working on another little drabble to go in this story based off a prompt I got. Please keep sending prompts and reviews. **

**See you guys next time!**


	5. Boxing Gloves

**Hello everybody! How are you?**

**Well here is my 'next' word (debit card was next on the list but I decided to do this one instead). I was actually really happy when I saw this word on the list- it had a foundation in the show that I could work with. The 'word' *****cough cough* is "Boxing Gloves". **

**So it is AU- Badboy!Blaine though it is rather subtle.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own two DC comics and a superman doll. "Glee" however, I do not.**

(…)

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

Right. Left. Left. Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Left.

And repeat.

One. Two. Three. Four.

The door opened behind me. Five. Six.

Hurried steps walked through the room. Seven. Eight. Nine.

"Why did you do that?" I stopped my tenth punch to the bag.

"What you think I was just going to let him hurt you?" I turned to face Kurt, picking up the drink bottle that I had put on the bench and taking a swig from it. I turned back towards the punching bag and began another set. One.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Two. Three.

"Did you ever think that I knew that?" Right. Left. "That I knew that but still wanted to protect you?" Six. Seven.

"Why would you of all people want to protect me?" Left. "You don't care about anyone else at this school, how could you care about me?" His words stopped me.

"What does that mean? That I'm incapable of caring for people or that nobody cares about you?" I pulled off the gloves I had been wearing and tossed them onto the bench with my drink bottle. I looked up at Kurt, whose eyes were wide with fear and surprise. "Because in both cases I think you'll be wrong. I care about my mother and my brother. And as for nobody caring about you: you have an entire club that cares about you. Your father is one of the most amazing men I have ever met. And what about me? You think that I'm going to let the only person in this school that I care about get pushed around by a closeted, homophobic bully then you're wrong." Kurt took a step back, his glasz eyes glistening with tears as he stared at me.

"Why? Why me?" He asked, gripping the handle of his bag like a lifeline.

"You're smart, you're funny. You're proud of who you are and you don't care about what other people think. You're sarcastic and snarky but you still care. You're easy to read, you wear your heart on your sleeve. You're beautiful. But most of all you make me feel good about myself which is not something easy to do. You make me feel like I'm worth something." I was picking my things up, not looking at him as I spoke. I didn't want to see the pity on his face, that my love was unrequited. I zipped my jacket up and shoved my keys into my pocket.

I looked at him as I said, "So I'm sorry if my caring for you is bothering you," And I walked away, the memory of his teary-eyed face imprinted in my mind.

My steps echoed down the empty hallways as I walked.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.

(…)

**So I hoped you like it. **

**I'm sorry that it doesn't have a happy ending…**

**Please review, I love hearing what you think! **

**Also please send in prompts and I will endeavour to complete them!**

**Thank you and have a good day!**


	6. Chocolate

**Hey! I'm back again.**

**So this wasn't on my list of words but I was bored in geography so I asked her to give me a word and then the names of two people. She gave me 'chocolate' and 'Kurt and Blaine' and this is what I eventually ended up writing this…**

**I hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned "Glee" I would be rolling around on a giant pile of money, not writing fanfiction.**

(…)

**Chocolate…**

I only had one allergy. Just one: chocolate. I had found out during Easter when I was five and had been given a ridiculously oversized chocolate egg. The only thing I remember about that egg, before I stared asphyxiating, was that it had been very sweet, a mix of milk and white chocolate. I hadn't had chocolate since.

Well until Kurt had baked _that _cake.

It was my sixteenth birthday, a few weeks after Kurt and I had started dating and one week before Kurt went back to McKinley. Kurt had made a picnic for lunch that day and as dessert, had pulled out a cake. I thought it was vanilla or a basic butter cake, but in this case looks were deceiving.

Kurt sung "Happy Birthday" and had handed me a knife, telling me not to hit the bottom or I'd have to kiss the closest boy. Wanting any excuse, I could get to kiss my boyfriend, I moved the knife until it hit the plastic and moved my head towards Kurt's kissing him with an overemphasised 'mwah!'

He cut two pieces of the cake, giving the bigger one to me. I smiled at him, planting a kiss on his cheek before taking a very large bite of the cake.

The first thing I noticed about the cake was that it was very sweet. In fact there was something familiar about the taste. It was when I started having trouble breathing that I realised. I stopped chewing and spat the cake out on the plate before grabbing my cup of water and sculling it.

I forgot to tell Kurt that I was allergic to chocolate.

"Blaine! What's wrong?" I ignored him, focusing on my breathing and trying to get my epi-pen out of the pocket of my jacket. I found the pen and shot myself with it.

I felt my airways begin to ease up and I lied back on the picnic blanket with a sigh, letting the epi-pen roll out from my grip.

"I never thought my white chocolate mud cake was _that_ bad," Kurt said from above me, his arms folded across his chest, asking for explanation.

All I could do was laugh.

(…)

**So another chapter done…**

**I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Adios until next time!**


	7. CD

**Hey everyone!**

**So I was going to post this a week ago but I received a letter from school that I hadn't handed in an assignment so instead I had to work on that. Shame on me…**

**But either way here is a new chapter based on another word from my list. As you probably would have guessed the word is 'CD'.**

**I liked writing this one A LOT so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dreamed a dream that I owned 'Glee'…. Does that make it real?**

(…)

**CD…**

Kurt handed over his money for the CDs before stepping into line to have them signed. He toyed with the scarf around his neck- his design naturally- as he watched a group of girls walk towards the exit, chatting excitedly about how they had just met _Blaine Anderson_.

Kurt had first heard one of Blaine's songs when his most recent intern had been playing music as she fixed a mistake that another intern had made as they sewed a dress.

(…)

"_Louisa!" Kurt raised his voice slightly and the young red head walked into his office, cobalt blue dress in one hand, unpicker in the other._

"_Yes Mr Hummel?" She asked pushing her glasses further up her nose._

"_What's that music?" He gestured in the general direction of the door, leaning against his desk._

"_Oh! Is it a disturbance because I can turn it off?" She asked, worried._

"_On the contrary, I was merely wondering who the artist is. The voice sounds familiar but I can't place it to a face."_

"_The artist is Blaine Anderson."_

"_And what's the song?"_

"_Um… '_Shattering Glass'_, I believe," the girl looked confused at her boss's questioning._

"_Interesting," Kurt mused, standing up and walk around to the back of his desk, sitting down in his chair. "Very interesting. Thank you very much Louisa. Now come here and show me the dress." The girl approached the desk, laying the damaged area of the dress out flat. _

"_I still have this part to unpick. After I've finished that I was going to add a black band of lace to the bottom, to hide the stitching or maybe actually stitch designs on the fabric," Louisa used her index finger to outline where she intended to do her work._

_Kurt studied the dress for minute, Louisa shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously, before releasing it with a simple, "Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Yes. You have a great idea for a way we can save this dress without starting the dress again. A way that I can actually picture working. You can go start it now," Kurt said with a small smile and the intern picked the dress back up and started walking out of the room._

"_Also Louisa?" _

_The girl in question turned back towards her boss, eyebrows raised in question. "Yes, Mr Hummel?"_

"_After you have successfully saved that dress, we might have to see if we can find you a more permanent position here. And it's Kurt." _

_Louisa was about to leave the room when she remembered something. "Kurt?" and he looked up, "I thought that you might like to known that Blaine Anderson is actually gay and very open about what happened to him in high school," And she walked out of the room just as a loud sigh echoed from within._

(…)

Ever since that day, Kurt had loved the music of Blaine Anderson. Well actually, he had just loved Blaine Anderson himself. He had been harassed during high school for his sexuality, like Kurt, and now dedicated a large portion of his time to organisations that supported the LGBT community.

He was pulled from his daydreaming by a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see a short, red head with aqua Ray-Ban glasses and a black beret perched over her hair. She was also holding two coffees.

"Hey, Louisa," he greeted, taking the coffee which had been handed to him. "I got the CD for you."

"Perfect," she said, smiling as she drank from her own cup.

"Although I love you all the more for it you didn't have to get me my coffee," I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Force of habit," She grinned at me.

"Yes but you my assistant now and I have a new intern to go on coffee runs for me."

"Oh god. That intern. I asked her to go get the designs you had left on my desk and she returns with all these documents, none of which are the actual design."

"Please, I had to teach her how to use a sewing machine. _A sewing machine!_ You would think that getting an internship at a design studio would mean that you actually have an idea about how to use a sewing machine."

"Actually I taught her how to use that sewing machine," Louisa corrected.

"Doesn't matter either way her first time getting me a coffee was an absolute disaster. She got me a medium drip! I asked for a Grande non-fat mocha and I got a medium drip! They aren't even close!"

They continued laughing, moving forward as the line did. They were still laughing as they reached a table, behind which sat a curly haired, hazel eyed 25 year old who was staring at them as if he wanted in on the joke.

"What's so funny?" he asked and Kurt and Louisa immediately stopped laughing, facing Blaine as he watched them with intense curiosity.

"Um… the latest intern at our design studio," Louisa stated, smiling at him.

"My design studio," Kurt corrected under his breath. "It was working perfectly fine before you came along."

"Really, had you seen your storerooms before I came along?" Louisa raised her eyebrows at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm guessing you guys aren't dating?" Blaine asked as he took the CD which Louisa had handed to him.

"Absolutely not," She said at the same time as Kurt said, "Dear god, No!"

"I would never date her. She's most definitely not my type," Kurt took a sip of his coffee as he talked.

"Yes because your type includes a penis," Louisa stated very matter-of-factly and Kurt was spluttering as he choked on his coffee.

"So what are your names?" Blaine took Kurt's CD and signed it, marker pausing, waiting for a name.

"Kurt and Louisa," the red head said, as the other was currently, recovering from her previous statement.

Blaine finished signing the CDs with a flourish, his marker lingering on Kurt's a little longer, before handing them back to the pair with a smile.

"Thanks for coming out today guys. It was great to meet you." He winked at them as Kurt and Louisa waved goodbye.

They departed the building in silence, staring at their CDs. As they walked back towards their building, Louisa kept up a constant flow of conversation whereas Kurt stared at the CD in amazement.

"Kurt? Kurt? Kurt, come on! I know it's amazing that we just met Blaine Anderson and he signed our CDs but there's no need to just completely blank out."

"Louisa, look at it," and he handed her the CD.

Her eyes scanned the cover and her mouth dropped as she read. For there on the cover was written "_Hey Kurt, great to meet you, love '_Blackbird Designs'_" _ underneath it was a signature followed by _"P.S Listen to number four," _and it was followed by a set of numbers.

Number four on the CD was Blaine's cover of "_Call Me Maybe"_.

(…)

**So thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**See you next time…**


	8. Written in the Snow

**Yeah okay… I just wrote this…**

**After doing my Shakespeare work I had this idea…**

**So…. Don't kill me….**

**Disclaimer: No. Not yet. So close.**

* * *

><p><strong>Written in The Snow...<strong>

His hand flew across the page as he wrote, his pen moving erratically in his hand. But he had a moment of inspiration and had to get the idea onto paper before it was lost.

Blaine stopped writing, the inspiration momentarily lost, yet he looked at the ten lines he wrote and a smile slowly spread across his face. He got off of the bench he had sat down on, in the middle of Central Park, and slowly began walking back towards his apartment.

He was putting his notebook back in the overlarge pocket of his coat, not looking where he was going, when he bumped into something solid, which fell backwards on the icy path.

His manner's kicking, in he bent down and held out his hand, apologies pouring from his mouth as he helped the man back up.

"It's alright. It's alright," the other man assured brushing his coat and his pants before looking up.

The moment that the eye's of both men met, Blaine took a step backwards and Kurt gasped.

"Blaine! What are you doing in New York of all places so close to Christmas?" Kurt asked, his eyes searching that of his former boyfriend.

"I uh… live here now. My father suggested that I don't come back for Christmas and I was only too happy to oblige." Seeing the look on Kurt's face he instantly said, "But don't worry! I'll be spending Christmas Day with Nick and Jeff. They're engaged now!"

"Oh yeah! I received an invitation to their wedding in two months…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"What are you doing in New York of all places so close to Christmas?" Blaine turned Kurt's question on himself.

"Well since Rachel and I are here and it's easier for Finn to get to New York rather than Ohio, Dad and Carole just decided to drive up here for the holidays," Kurt explained as he looked down at his feet. "Blaine is that your notebook?" He asked pointing to the black book by his feet.

"Oh yes. It is!" and Kurt bent down to pick it up, scanning the page it was opened on.

"'The snow falls, bent out of shape," he read aloud, "bent like our love, some imperfect hate' Blaine this is great! What is it about?"

Blaine looked down at his feet as he scuffed them against the ice on the path.

"Oh…. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way," But it was a lie. They both know that.

"You're not sorry. You knew exactly how I felt when you ended it. Could I please my notebook back. It's got some important things in there." Blaine held out his hand for the notebook and Kurt slid it into it, their fingers brushing together slightly.

"Well I should go now. I have stuff to do…. Bye Kurt. Merry Christmas," and Blaine started to walk away, pocketing the notebook properly.

"Wait! Blaine!" The other boy turned around.

* * *

><p>Blaine whistled as he and Kurt walked down the road after leaving the restaraunt, their fingers intertwined.<p>

After the first coffee date they had fallen easily back into old patterns, slowly, but surely, falling back in love.

They reached the door to Kurt's building and stopped, neither really wanting to say goodbye.

"Goodnight then?" Blaine was the first to break the silence between them.

"Hmm… I don't really want it to be," and Kurt moved forward, closing the gap between them, putting his lips gently against Blaine's.

And that's how it was for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of their breathing and the soft sounds of their lips moving in perfect sync, before they moved apart.

"Nope definitely not goodbye," Kurt whispered against his lips.

"'I love nothing in the world so much as you. Is not that strange?'" Blaine asked with a smile. It wasn't the first time that they had told each other 'I love you' since they got back together but Kurt's heart swelled to hear his boyfriend quote Shakespeare.

"It's not that strange," and he leaned back in for another kiss.

The next morning found Kurt smiling up at Blaine as he lay on his naked chest, while Blaine curled his fingers through his boyfriend's hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh… yeah. I… uh… don't know where this came from….<strong>

**Don't kill me please...**


End file.
